nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
King Pig
The King Pig is the main antagonist of the Angry Birds series of games, and serves as the leader of the Bad Piggies. His grand scheme is using his minions to capture three unhatched eggs from the birds to use as food. It is revealed that his stash is always empty although his subjects believe the stash is always full of eggs. While he does succeed on most occasions, the birds are able to destroy his army and retrieve the eggs, while badly injuring the King Pig, though he never quits and always somehow recovers. His appearence is different in Angry Birds Toons, similar to the design in the Freddie for A Day Short and the Bad Piggies Cinematic Trailer. Schemes The King Pig has used grand schemes to steal the eggs in each episode: AB original Poached Eggs - King Pig stole the eggs for the first time. He started cooking them, but was defeated by the Angry Birds at the end. Mighty Hoax — King Pig once again stole the eggs, but rather than simply fleeing, he placed cheap cardboard cutout eggs in the birds' nest. The birds weren't fooled by this trick, and once again released their vengeance on the pigs for stealing the eggs the second time. There was also a cardboard cutout King Pig used to distract the birds; however, King Pig was behind. In the end, the birds didn't defeat him. Instead, they just destroyed the cardboard cutouts. The birds finally found out about the trick and the real King escaped. Danger Above — King Pig and his minions stole the eggs and flew away on a raft to jungles, cities, and the clouds. The eggs were in a bucket hung below the raft. The birds followed the pigs to the jungle. While trying to battle the pigs, the birds encountered the Boomerang Bird, who was captured by the pigs. The birds rescued him and he helped the birds defeat King Pig, retrieve the eggs, and destroy the Small pig fortress. In the end, King pig was injured again and hung upside down by the birds. The Big Setup — After getting defeated many times, King Pig and his minions kidnapped the entire bird flock to prevent the birds from defeating them and stole the eggs. Terence, the Big Brother Bird wanted to exact revenge on the pigs for kidnapping the other birds. In the meantime, the pigs attempted to reconstruct their forts. Quite anxious, Big Brother went to destroy the fortresses. He then seeshttp://angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Boomerang_Pig?action=edit&redlink=1Boomerang Bird kidnapped again and frees him. Together, they freed the Flock. In the end, Big Brother and Boomerang captured King Pig in a cage. Even though Boomerang was aside, Big Brother defeated the Pig Bosses alone. Ham 'Em High — King Pig, a Moustache Pig, and a Small Pig use a lasso to drag the eggs from the nest to them, trying not to get too close. This brings both the Birds and the Pigs To the Wild West, where the pigs are wearing cowboy hats and fedoras. The King Pig, on the other hand, is wearing a big sombrero. In the end, the birds rip King Pig's sombrero over his head. Mine and Dine — King Pig and the other pigs try a different solution: digging underground. The pigs, wearing mining hats and carrying pickaxes, dig a hole near the birds' nest and swipe the eggs from there. They escape through a giant cave, but the birds quickly follow. In the end, the birds shoved King Pig into a mining helmet. Birdday Party — The Birds notice that their eggs are gone and pieces of cake are too. The Orange Bird is worried. The Pigs stole the eggs, along with the missing pieces of cake and a candle. They are covered in frosting. The Birds do not defeat King Pig in the last level because he was not there; however, King Pig was defeated by the birds in the end, covered in frosting. In the new update for this episode, the Moustache Pig takes the King's place when level 18-15 is beaten. He is then defeated in level 19-15. Bad Piggies — The King Pig teams up with the Freckled Pig and the Mechanic Pig to purloin the birds' eggs yet again. He is defeated in the end. Strangely, only the Freckled Pig is not defeated. Surf and Turf — King Pig orders his small pigs with balloons to steal the eggs on the beach, while he and Mustache Pig watch. In the end, the Birds defeat King Pig yet again. AB Space Pig Bang — The King appears in the final level, with a tank which shoots vegetables and rocks in bubbles. Pop the bubbles containing the rocks. You can also hit him with Fire Bomb Bird. In the end after destroying the tank, he appears to be defeated, but he pushes a button, revealing a UFO. He escapes to Cold Cuts and the birds pursue him to the next planet. Cold Cuts — The King Pig now uses his UFO (with mechanical claws) to move on the screen. To kill him, you need to blast the TNT, hit the ice, or the rocks. If you do these methods (or one or two of them), you defeat him. In the cutscene, he appears beaten and battered in his destroyed UFO. He returns in Pig Dipper. Pig Dipper — King Pig is shown again, this time in a submarine, which carries the Eggsteroid on the back. You can hit him with Fire Bomb or Terence, use the Lazer Bird to pull the Chains with Anchors, or hit the rocks or TNT. In the end, he's shown beaten again, and does not try to retreat. AB Seasons Trick or Treat — King Pig orders his Large Pig to scare the birds with a ghost and steal the eggs. He is defeated in the end. AB Star Wars King Pig appears as Emperor Piglatine, where he appears to have a faded green color, a taller crown and a black robe. Emperor Piglatine first appeared as an enemy in the Facebook version of Angry Birds Star Wars, in levels 1 and 3 of the weekly tournament from April 8th through April 14th, as a blue, holographic image of Emperor Piglatine generated by a base projector. He'll be laughing as you start to face his hologram on a certain tournament level. Hitting the Hologram or activating an ability on the hologram may scare him, but unfortunately, doing these attacks won't do any damage. So you have to destroy the hologram's weak point: the base projector that generates Piglatine's blue, holographic image. Succeding in destroying Piglatine's Hologram will grant you 3000 points. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:The Four Loser Teams